Crosswork clock
by Lost.love.4u
Summary: What happened to Miranda before the exorcists came to her how is she spending her days and why is she looking at gen. cross that way what's going on


Miranda was staring off into space once again which resulted walking straight into someone falling right on her rump,

"miss Miranda are you okay Allen's voice called, she looked up to glove reaching down to her but unlike Allen's white gloves they were black with gold she was about to take the hand before she looked up to the owner of said appendage she pulled her hand back away from him if the hand would have burned her, startled Miranda edge backwards till she hit the wall, miss Miranda Allen called confused Miranda wanted her Clock no needed her clock she needed the safety that came with it she needed her innocence she needed help what was he here for the man who played her mind hunted her dreams and stirred nightmares

he's not real he's not real she chanted In her mind  
it's just an illusion Miranda she told herself softly just another allusion he's not real it's not real you need to wake up

Miranda ran finally once she found a way to get out between the two men stand down at her she needed her clock she needed to know it wasn't real  
when she finally reached her room she clutched her beloved old friend till she could no longer think of anything else the world was a real around she rocking herself back-and-forth still holding on to the only thing that kept her see through all that time

Miranda was not even sure when she finally woke up but when she did it was too the soft knocking on the door was her mind ready for reality? She pondered softly  
Miranda sat in her room terrified the man of her dreams and her nightmares stood in the other side of the door with her confused friends ((well hopefully not exactly behind the door))  
'He can't be here he's not real' Miranda murmured to herself over and over again

"Miss Miranda Please open the door,"The voice spoke quietly  
She pulled herself closer to her beloved clock tears clouding her eyes she couldn't  
Finally she knew she had to she had to be strong Miranda cautiously walk to the door thinking it was Allen but the fear of it being _**him**_ made her movements slow finally she knew she had to open the door but instead of the parasite exorcist she open the door to find the junior Bookman

"Lavi what are you doing here?" Miranda question softly

" Well I kind of saw you running through the halls I thought I'd go check up and see what was up with that."the redhead smirked  
Miranda was about to give a full explanation she needed to tell someone anyone She guessed wasn't so bad that it was Lavi just says she's about to open her mouth

Allen came running through "Miss Miranda are you alright "on his tail was Him  
Miranda had to contain all her willpower not to suddenly slammed the door and hide inside her room and start to cry instead she sighed once more

"Yes Allen thank you, thank you for your consideration also Lavi" she smiled softly about shut the door because She spoke silently her body was already moving himself closer and closer to the door she really didn't have that much great of a willpower she finally realized  
Suddenly she felt her arm grabbed by strong fingers something pulled her forward she squeak and squirm and with Miranda's bad luck she tripped back over Tiny sir comlin the XXVI

he was now on top of her that fact alone was enough for her heart was pounding as blood rushed over her cheekes and in to her ears

"you know Miranda we should stop meeting like this his voice was thick just as his chuckle crept down her spine

Finally she spoke after what seemed like an eternity for her "you can't be real,"

"And what gives you the idea that I'm not real "she shook her hes not here it's not real

Master get off Miss Miranda Allen yelled trying to pull his Master off and suddenly stopped "you to know each other" he said finally connecting the dots  
Lavi then gave Miranda a hand to help her off the ground she took it welcomingly

"I take it you don't miss me then Miranda but atleast you didn't forget me"  
Unable to Contain herself any longer she yelled "why are you here why do you make me suffer why are you here you lying cheat you no good dog

"Miranda." he spoke softly


End file.
